


Chocolates

by StoryCorner



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Art idea, Bad Writing, Chocolate, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Inspiration, Late Valentines Story, Phoenix - Freeform, Re-writing, Romance, Shinigami, Silly Humor, Takamori, Valentines present, hololive - Freeform, valentines chocolate, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryCorner/pseuds/StoryCorner
Summary: A moment between Calli and Kiara when they exchange their Valentines Gifts. But Calli has changed her gift just a little bit.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> So, FUNNY story here! I originally had written a complete DIFFERENT kind of story. But then around ALMOST completing it, I realize I was too far off from the original idea that I had. So I pretty much hit STOP, and started from the start! If you want, I can release also the "canceled" story. It won't be so different from this one, but you can see how it originally went down. Hehehe. Now, hope you are able to also enjoy this story as well, even if there are no doubt writing mistakes all around.
> 
> Enjoy everyone! :)

**Chocolates**

Calli was pacing around her apartment, very impantiently. Not that she was in a hurry, but because she was nervous. She had agreed with Kiara, that they would exchange their chocolates at Calli’s place. But that was not the case, Calli was always fine when Kiara came to visit her, as there were not many that usually came to visit her. Or she did not see that many. But she was more nervous about the fact that Kiara has not yet arrived. First Calli had no problem with that. She had gotten used to it, that sometimes Kiara might be just little late. But right now, she was more late than usually. Almost 30 minutes have passed already, and no Kiara around.

There was also no reply from her, she had not even seen her messages! _The hell you’re doing Kusotori!?_ Calli thought in upset distress. But another though also entered right after that one. _And why the hell am I so nervous_ _wreck!?_ Calli felt like slamming her hand against her forehead, or at least slam it against a wall or something. She turned to look at the table next to her, there, on a plate laid chocolate stars, each one of them had a letter written on them, which fully read “KUSOTOR”

And that was one reminder of Calli being so nervous. _Oh hell, can’t believe I’m doing this!_ she place her hand on her head. _OK, calm down Calli! Calm down… this is just…_

“...the hell is this exactly?!” she yelled out her thoughts. “I can’t no longer call this just ‘Friendship Gift’!” not that she could it like that anyway...

Calli felt very nervous, but also confused. She was not sure how she had gotten into this situation. And just how this all had started anyway? _Maybe it was the Valentines Day that had just soften her up?_ Calli pondered, but quickly dismissed that thought. _No, Kusotori was already at it, week before that! Or did that vacation had something to do with it?_ But Calli’s thoughts were cut short when a very hurried, and hard knocking was heard from her door. Followed by a familiar voice calling her: “I’m here Calli! I’m so sorry!” Kiara called her in hurried tone. In a very quick movement, Calli was already opening the door and Kiara quickly stepped in. “Sorry Calli! This was just the worst!” Kiara apologized prefiously.

“First the traffic was just horrible! Both when trying to get a taxi, then just all the people! And if the world was just against me: My focking phones battery ran out before I could contact you!” Kiara explained, with each word, Kiara’s frusturation was more and more obvious. “Verdammte Scheiße!” Kiara vented her frusturation.

“So sorry about this Calli!” Kiara apologized again, wearing more somber expression on her face.

“Hey, now worries.” Calli comforted. “At least you made it here.”

“I hope I did not make you too worried.” Kiara then said. Taking a notice of a sudden strange look in Calli’s eyes. And already, Kiara’s somewhat sour mood, was changing to something old, familiar and warm feeling she loved to feel. Especially when Calli was around.

“No!” Calli replied, little too hurriedly. “Well, maybe just a bit nervous...” Calli quickly added, with an embarassed mutter. Kiara of course not keep her little smirk to herself, from the cute way Calli again tried to act all tough. “Aaaaw, sorry that I made you worried Calli.” Kiara said in a sweet tone, and went for a hug, before Calli could even react.

“Ah!” was all Calli could react when the Phoenix embraced her tightly! But just like that, after giving her a warm, tight and kind hug, Kiara already let go. Making Calli now feeling, for some reason, disappointed. She both, well, guess the best word could be: disliked and loved when Kiara hugged her. She was so warm. Warmer than normal humans. Probably thanks for being a Phoenix.

“So,” Calli started, still awkward, while trying to act like everything was normal. “You had some of that chocolate?” Calli asked, a little too curiously, making Kiara’s smirk wider. “Oh, don’t worry Calli, I got ‘em.” she said, taking out a small red box from her orange jackets pocket.

“Happy Valentines Day Calli!” Kiara proclaimed, her very teasing smirk turning to much more sweeter smile, the mischievousness in her eyes also disappeared, and Calli could sworn that she could see Kiara’s eyes sparkle from just the sheer happiness. And she was feeling getting weak from the look Kiara was giving her!

_Damn you Kiara!_ Calli cursed. _Why you must be like that always!?_ but Calli knew the answer too well, as she, Kiara and many more had answered it to her. And she would not have it the other way. “Hey! What do you see in the future Calli?!” Kiara’s sudden, loud question cut Calli’s train of thought, making the reapers body to do a little start.

“Eh? Oh sorry...” Calli apologized, blushing from the fact that she allowed herself again to be lost into Kiara’s eyes and thinking about her, right in front of her. “Was just… thinking about… stuff...” Calli cleared her throat, then without any word extended her hand, where Kiara put the box, still wearing that loving look.

“Thanks...” Calli said quietly, her face now wearing it’s own small, but still quite loving smile. A smile that was not taking away Kiara’s heart, and just made her feel even warmer inside! She could _never_ get tired of the way when Calli’s face would have that soft, and loving smile. When those eyes would allow themselves to soften themselves and not always look so hard and strict. It was during those moments when Kiara was able to have a true, and long glimpse at the real Mori Calliope.

“I really hope you like them.” Kiara smiled.

“Don’t worry Kiara, you know too well that I _love_ these!” Calli said, half jokingly. Allowing a small chuckle leave her throat. For a moment the two of them just looked at each others with smiles on their faces, but then Calli’s smile faded a bit. “So, I’m just gonna get your gift now...” she said. “It’s in the kitchen.” she added. Kiara then noticing how awkward Calli was becoming again. “Uuuuh.. can you like, wait here?” she then asked.

“Sure thing Calli.” Kiara replied. “Any reason why?”

“Uum… not really… just wait.” was all Calli was able to say before leaving. “I won’t take too long!” she said, quickly walking to the kitchen.

After a little wait, Calli had returned, her face now having a very obvious blush on her face, and both of her hands where behind her back. “Aaaw, what else did you get to me?” Kiara asked, smiling widely. “GUH!” was the only response Kiara received from Calli. Soon Calli returned from the kitchen, her hands behind her back, and a very obvious embarrassed blush on her face. “So, remember when I made those chocolates, that had your name on them?” Calli asked nervously.

“Not really...” Kiara said, finger on her chin. Calli’s face snapped from nervous to more confused and let out rather audible: “Huh?!”

“Well, I only remember that one, which had the word “Kusotori” written in them,” Kiara commented. “and that letter “i” was missing from them also.” Kiara added. To which Calli responded by shutting her eyes tightly and giving out very annoyed and long grunt. “...goddmanit Kusotori...”

To which Kiara giggled. “Just teasing you Calli.” she said. “You know how much I do appreciate the effort you went for me with those chocolates.” Kiara’s little teasing tone had again returned to more sweeter and serious tone. “Sorry about teasing you,” she added. “But you know me, and that’s why you LOVE ME!” Calli groaned, as she hated how well the damn bird knew her. But then again, she also knew Kusotori quite well, and would have her revenge later. But today, and especially right now, was more important. She truly wanted to give her gift to Kiara, but was also embarassed about it. About how she had changed it a little.

_Just do it Calli! It does not hurt you to give to her!_ Calli thought to herself. _Unless she decides to bite…!_ that thought for _some reason_ caused feeling of blood rushing through her face, and Calli hated how her own mind had once again betrayed her, and made this weird!

“Happy Valentines Kiara...” Calli then blurted out in a very cute and awkward way, extending her hands. Right between each of her finger, was each of the chocolate star, that had one letter written on them. But as still expected, the full name was missing the letter “i” from them. Except, right on Calli’s pinkie-finger was that missing letter “i”, drawn with regular chocolate.

Kiara stared at Calli with wide eyes, and open mouth. This was nothing she had expected from Calli! She already had loved that the Reaper had decided to do something like write her nickname (only name Calli was permitted to use) into those chocolates, even if there no doubt was some kind of joke to them. But that’s why Kiara loved Calli so much. But something about that chocolate on Calli’s finger, first made Kiara’s brain take a short-circuit, before assaulting her mind with MANY thoughts! “Oh Calli..” Kiara finally said, after few seconds of silence. And the tone just made the Reaper feel even more awkward.

“...guh…!” Calli swallowed. “Don’t… don’t say a word, just… take ‘em!” Calli said, pressing her lips tightly together.

“Thank you so much, my silly little Reaper-Beat!” Kiara praised Calli, lot of emotions flashing on her face. And Calli could guess what most of them were. She then felt the Phoenix’s lips against hers, that she opened up more, so both of them could enjoy this moment. Both Reaper and Phoenix, wrapped in each other arms, in warm embrace. The first one of course making also sure that her gifts won’t get ruined, or ruin the latters clothing.

They were right now in a place and moment that was just perfect. And neither of them wanted it to end, at least for the next few minutes, or even hours.

**Author's Note:**

> (Google) Translation:  
> Verdammte Scheiße!: Focking Hell! ;)
> 
> Well, hope you enjoyed this silly TakaMori fic of mine. As I said, I had planned to do BotanxLamy, with this sweet art by taletokie was just too sweet to pass by. And sorry that this is late Valentines story. Laziness, life, FULL rewriting and trying to work on my projects got hold on. But now it is here finally. And again, looking for some Beta Readers if someone is interested. Best way to conact me about this is either through my Twitter or FanFiction(dot)net. :)
> 
> Also, here is link to the sweet art piece that inspired me: https://twitter.com/taletoki/status/1360480700269436928  
> And I know that Kiara and Calli exchanged their chocolate gifts during their Shrek Stream, but this was cooked up BEFORE that happened. So, hope no does no bother me breaking the “cannon” here. Hehehe. :D
> 
> Hope you had fun reading this. So, see ya all around the Corner! ;)


End file.
